An Important Question
by DPRRluvJ13MM
Summary: 9 has an important question for 7. She just doesn't know how to answer it.


**An Important Question**

"Hey, 7?" 9 called.

7's head perked up. She had been observing a flower bud that had begun to sprout in front of the library. "Yes, 9?"

"Could I maybe ask you something?" 9 asked.

"Sure, 9. Anything," 7 said smiling.

"Okay," 9 looked into the air, trying to formulate how he would approach this question. "You know how we came to be? Like, how the Scientist created us and gave us part of his soul?"

"Yes," 7 said. Before they had set free the souls of the others, 9 had shown 7 and the twins the message that the Scientist had left behind for him.

"Well, I was thinking about it and I was wondering…where do humans come from? How are they made?" 9 asked.

7's optics grew wide. "Uh, well…" How was she supposed to answer this question? It was weird enough actually learning where the humans came from but now 9 wanted her to explain it?

"Eh-uh…hmm…" she looked away and then back at 9. He just stood there, patiently waiting for 7 to answer him.

"Well…" 7 wrung her hands before shaking her head and saying: "You know the twins have a book on it. Why don't you go ask them?"

9 bowed his head in shame. "They won't let me near their books."

7's eyebrows quirked. "Why not?"

"I accidentally ripped a page in one," 9 admitted sheepishly.

7 chuckled and shook her head. 9 still had a nasty habit of touching things he wasn't supposed to. Luckily, he had learned his lesson to not plug things in just because they look like they'll fit.

"So, could you tell me?" 9 asked hopefully.

7 sighed. "Uh…" She tried to think of a way to explain it. Eventually, 9 began getting impatient and starting bouncing on the tips of his feet.

"Agh…okay, okay I…well…okay. When-uhm-when two people, humans, love each other very much…" she began.

"What's love?" 9 asked suddenly.

7's head popped up. She had been staring at the ground. 9 looked genuinely confused by this term and he cocked his head to one side. "You-you don't know what love is?"

9 shook his head. "No. It's sounds nice though." He smiled.

7 couldn't help but smile a little bit. 9's grins were becoming contagious to her. "Well, love is…it's a feeling. An emotion. You know what that is, don't you?"

9 nodded.

"Well, it's when…it's when someone makes you really happy."

9 pondered. "You mean like 2 and 5? They made each other happy."

7 nodded.

"And…me and 5? He made me happy."

"Yes. That's one kind of love."

"There are more?" 9 looked dumbfounded.

"Yes. There's platonic love, like with you and 5. 5 was your friend and you can love your friends. And then there's romantic love which is when…" 7 paused. She wasn't sure how to explain it. "It's…it's kind of the same thing except, uhm, well. It's not entirely the same as platonic love but…I mean the person still makes you happy but…but it's like…it's different but…"

"7?" 9 interrupted.

"9, I'm sorry. I don't know how to explain this," 7 apologized.

"It's okay. Take your time," 9 said.

7 grumbled. 9 always had to know. He was never satisfied unless he knew something. "Well, it's like you…you…the person would still make you happy but in a different way. It's like they make you almost dizzy when you get close to them or when you think about them. It's…it's almost…unreal." It took a moment for 7 to realize she was describing how she felt about 9.

"Oh," 9 froze. "So…uhm…the way I…I feel about you, then?"

7's jaw dropped. They stared at each other for a while. "Is that how you feel about me?"

"Yeah," 9 answered quietly.

7 looked down at her feet and smiled. The smile faded as she looked back up at 9.

"So, uh, about where they, uh, the uh humans…" 9 started.

"Right!" 7 said almost too loud. "Right, uh, right. So, uh, well when two people love each other very much," she paused to take a deep breath. "They, uh, they kind of," she tried to demonstrate with her hands. "They'll, uhm, they'll kind of start touching each other."

"Like this?" 9 asked reaching out and touching 7's shoulder.

7 shuddered. "Yeah some-something like that."

9 took his hand away.

"It's more like…" she made frantic motions at her whole body hoping that would be enough explanation for 9 and this uncomfortable conversation could end.

"Like…?" 9 reached out and out his hands on 7's hips.

7 gasped as 9's hands moved to her stomach. He looked up at the female and noticed the petrified look on her face. "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing," 7 shook her head wildly.

9 took her face in his hands and stared deep into her eyes. 7 didn't move. Slowly, she began to ease up as 9 rubbed her cheeks with his thumbs. "9…" she whispered.

9 looked away momentarily and said: "I'm still not sure I understand."

"Huh?"

"Well, how does physical contact like this make another human?" 9 asked taking his hands away from her face.

"The human body works differently than ours does so it might not make much sense. And it's not just touching…well it is but…" 7 shook her head. "I'm not explaining this very well."

"I think you are," 9 said.

7 gave a small smile and then said: "It's, well it's not just touching. I mean, there's more to it, there's more that goes, uh,_ into_ it."

"Into?" 9 asked noticing the emphasis 7 had put on the word. "So…they go inside each other?"

"Well, sort of…"

"You mean the _eat_ each other?" 9 gasped.

"Uh, not exactly I mean, well sorta-not…not really but…" 7 stammered.

"So…the eat each other and then what?" 9 asked trying his hardest to understand how this all worked.

"N-no, 9. There's no eating," 7 said.

"But I thought you said that…"

"Well, no. It's just, well. There's a lot of touching involved and then, uhm, well something goes into the woman…because i-in order for it to work there needs to be a man and a woman…" 9 nodded. "And then, uhm, then the woman has a baby…"

"What's that?" 9 asked.

"Uhm…it's-it's a small human. It's tiny, not as tiny as we are," she added with a chuckle. "But uh, but it's small, and sweet, and later it gets bigger and older and…"

9 began shaking his head. He still looked a little confused but he seemed to understand the concept, sort of. "Uh, 7?"

"Yes?"

"Would we be able to…uh…make one? You know a human?" 9 asked sheepishly.

"No, 9. It's just for humans. And animals."

"Would we be able to have little…little us's? Like…"

"I know what you mean, 9," 7 giggled. "But, no. That, uh, that's not possible."

"So it's just us then."

There was an eerie silence that hung in the air before 7 shook her head. "Yes, 9. It's just us four."

9 bowed his head a little.

"9?" 7 began.

"I…I don't mind being with you or the twins it's just…how are we supposed to keep life going if we can't make more living things in the world?" 9 asked.

7's eyes wandered back over to the flower bud. "You know what a plant is, don't you?"

"Sort of."

"A plant is considered a living thing. It doesn't talk or move but it grows and eats kind of like humans do," 7 said walking over to the bud and kneeling down to look at it.

9 followed and knelt down beside her. "Is this a plant?"

"It's a bud. At some point it'll grow into a flower," 7 explained.

9 smiled indicating he knew what that was.

"So, if more of these start showing up then there will be more life."

9's smile got bigger. 7 laughed. Suddenly, without her consent, she moved forward, tilted her head, and pressed her lips against 9's.

9 flinched and his eyes grew wide. Just as quickly as it had happened, 9 relaxed and closed his eyes. He took 7's face in his hands and she wrapped her arms around 9's waist. One of 9's hands slid down 7's neck and landed on her chest. 7 shivered and pulled away.

9 almost looked frightened that he had done something wrong until 7 breathed a laugh and smiled. This caused 9 to smile like an idiot and try to kiss 7 again. Their optics collided and they moved back.

"Sorry!" he apologized.

"No, it's fine," 7 shook her head and laughed.

"Thank you," 9 thanked.

"For what?" 7 asked.

9 looked at the flower bud again. "For giving me hope."

7 smiled as 9 took her hand. They stared at each other for a long time before 7 said: "We should probably go check on the twins."

"Yeah. Uh, I just hope they don't get all fussy if I go near their books," 9 said.

7 laughed and the two of them walked back into the library hand in hand. As they walked through the main entrance, a light rain began to fall. The flower bud began to open up.

**THE END**

_**GASP! What is this? A romantic 9 fanfic written by me that ISN'T about 2 and 5? (well, yeah, I mentioned them but not really). And what's more, it's a POST MOVIE fic? BLASPHEMY! Lol Just kidding. ^^**_

_**I actually do like 9x7 a lot. I just prefer 2x5 so that's why I write it more. XD**_

_**-sniffle-Gawd. I hate being sick T.T Well, hope you enjoyed.**_

_**-Alex**_


End file.
